Mudclan: Mudster or Mudstar
by Fairy1421
Summary: The result of getting kicked out of your old group is horrifying. Mudster and the rest of the outcasts struggle to survive on their own. When they cross the power border however, a new realm of life is opened to them, and I thought I'd share it with YOU.
1. Allegiances

Alligiances:

Mudster's group:

Mudster: brown tom with deep brown eyes

Layla: gentle tan and grey mottled she-cat with green eyes

Toby: grey tom with brown patch on face and yellow eyes

Roxie: blue-grey she-cat with timid green eyes

Eyesho: bulky brown tom with solid blue eyes

Hareld: elderly brown tom with faded brown eyes

Iginu: small grey tom with bright green eyes

Qualko: lithe brown tom with timid blue eyes

Maggee: Brown she-cat with yellow eyes, mother of Falca and Pepper

Falca:shy brown she-cat with blue eyes.

Pepper: hyper and outgoing mottled black and grey tom with amber eyes


	2. Introduction: Crossing the power border

**(Hello guys! Fairy here, this is my first story so I'm getting used to posting and stuff ect ?. I'm trying my best and so today I decided to get my act together and post the introduction! Here's some popcorn and ice cream, so get ready! ?)**

Mudster lead his tired and wary group through the thick mud and dense undergrowth. Maggee carried her kittens, they mewled loudly, their tummies empty. No prey was in the area they'd set as a camp, so they were venturing on deeper into the forest. However, their luck was short lived as Mudster found out that the forest was a lot smaller than he thought.

"Okay, this may be a problem." Mudster meowed, exhausted. He was hoping for his group to be able to set up camp in the forest, but it's too small and there won't be enough prey in leaf-bare.

The rest of the group looked at each other, dreading the long walks ahead of them. If only they knew everything'd be fine.

* * *

After much walking, they came to a large river that was impossible to jump over. Mudster and his group hadn't ever seen a body of water big enough to swim in. The tired and weary group of cats all took a break to drink at the river.

"M-my. This is the most delicious water i've ever drank." Roxie mewed. Her eyes, dull from enervation, seemed to slightly clear up.

Mudster was still thinking as to how they'd cross it. It didn't seem to be moving with much force, so perhaps they could swim across. The biggest problem with that is that not one cat in the group could actually swim. Then, he heard paw steps.

"Calm down son, i'm sure everything will be fine." Hareld meowed reassuringly. His eyes shone with concern for his only son.

"I...just don't know what to do..." Mudster sighed, his tail drooping from exhaustion. His eyes were dull and tired.

Hareld laid his tail over Mudster's hunched shoulders. "All you have to do is Follow Your Heart. And your stomach, since their better be food where ever your heart takes us." Hareld smiled and chuckled.

Mudster straightened up and smiled slightly at his father. "Thanks dad." He meowed. He watched as Hareld walked back to his place beside Eyesho. "Listen up, I have decided that we will be crossing this river before the sun sets!" Mudster declared, standing tall before the rest of the group. Murmurs traveled around the rest of the group, but Maggee was the one to speak up.

"What about my kits? How could they possibly cross this river?" She meowed, worried and protective as she watched Falca and Pepper play together.

"I will carry one, and Eyesho will carry another." Mudster announced. "Don't worry, I assure you, everyone will get across safely." One by one, the cats waded into the water. Mudster grasped Falca's scruff tightly and walked into the water. He heard the commotion behind him as all the cats got in behind him. "Eyesho, stay in back to make sure everyone's good, eh?" Mudster mumbled loudly through a mouthful of fur.

"Mhm." He meowed, his face in a cringe, disliking the water.

* * *

After what seemed like a lot of fuss, every single cat in the group had crossed over safely. For some reason, Mudster felt a lot less tired. In fact, everyone in the group seemed like they had a lot more energy after passing the river.

"Alrighty, follow me guys." Mudster called, leading his ragtag group along, and torwards the unknown. If only they knew, they each could hold something that, in the past, they'd only dream of.

 _To be continued..._

 **(Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it was so short, i'll try and make the next couple chapters longer than this one was! =D)**


End file.
